Red Lightning
|rōmaji= Akamikazuchi |type= Lightning Magic |user= Keine Tachibana Dark Storm(Along side his Black Lightning version) }} Red Lightning ( , Akamikazuchi lit. Red Lightning) is a Subspecies Magic of Lightning Magic; it is said to be one of the most powerful lightning-based magic in the history of lightning-centered magic; a shocking power without equal, and as the name would ever-so-subtly suggest, it enables the caster to manifest crimson lightning that has overwhelming destructive power. There are two ways to manifest Red Lightning - for one, the caster can use the emotion of rage to amplify the properties of their ordinary lightning to transform it into Red Lightning, or the caster is able to use demonic energies as a catalyst for the transformation. Description As mentioned above, Red Lightning is a special Lightning Magic "sub mode" which is easily one of the most difficult to come across; by referring to Red Lightning as a "sub mode", it can easily be compared to the Steel Mode of , yet not for Slayer Magic (obviously). Indeed, the Red Lightning is said to be born from achieving mastery over the element of lightning, mastering the magic to the point that the user has hit a wall in regards to their magical development. Once reaching a position where they can no longer advance, the user's skill and their magical energy resonate with their lightning, morphing within the presence of no matter the source in order to adapt for the need for evolution, giving the user's lightning several demonic traits, causing it to take upon a sickly scarlet sheen- and voila, Red Lightning is born; additionally, through the fundamentals of the arcane, namely magic is amplified by strong emotions, as the caster's unbridled fury and rage begins to influence their lightning - once activated for the first time, the user is capable of activating Red Lightning in the same way as regular Lightning Magic; the caster focuses their energies intently, before pulsing the magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they induce the usual fusion of magical energies and eternano; from here, the caster, through their mental commands alone, modifies the conceptional properties of those arcane properties as to transmogrify their very existence into that of electrons, which are a subatomic particle, with a negative elementary electric charge and may move almost at the speed of light. Electrons are known to take part in various fundamental interactions, not limited to but including gravitational, electromagnetic, and weak interactions, constantly generating electricity that powers various appliances such as radios, motors, and many other things. In accordance to their willpower, the caster is able to alter the movements of these electrons in any way that they wish, resulting in the full power of Lightning Magic manifesting as the ability to do anything as long as it involves electricity, presence and flow of electric charge, being a form of energy that comes in positive and negative forms, that occur naturally or is produced; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields, a vector field that shows the direction that a positively charged particle will move; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning which is significantly amplified by the damage sustained by the demonic particles within the caster's body as to manifest a scarlet lightning. This scarlet lightning is capable of being summarized as "lightning that goes beyond lightning"; being faster, stronger, and possessing a much wider area-of-effect in comparison to bog-standard Lightning Magic; it consistently has much more force than the latter- for example, what regular Lightning Magic will simply shock and deal moderate amounts of damage to, Red Lightning will vaporize outright through the sheer voltage and heat released from a single lightning bolt. Like all forms of magic, Red Lightning is powered by the magician's emotions- though Red Lightning takes a step further; the angrier the caster becomes, the stronger and faster the lightning produced by the caster will become, theoretically increasing in power and intensity infinitely as long as their jimmies are rustled, reaching the capacity to destroy a city by just flying by it once maximum over-rustle has been achieved. It has been revealed that Red Lightning is capable of absorbing opposing sources of lightning in order to make it both phenomenally faster and stronger; making it near-invincible and making the user an absolute terror to fight against. Disregarding the fact that metal can function as a lightning rod, the Red Lightning is shown to be able to strike through any metal and land a direct hit at full power anyway- an example of this is when a technical user of Red Lightning was capable of severely damaging a , a race of magic utilizing robots who have displayed immunity to all forms of traditional lightning, be it Dragon Slayer lightning or otherwise. As a final note, Red Lighting is incapable of being devoured by any form or any user of Slayer Magic as the sheer voltage of the crimson lightning would cause it to overwhelm the opponent's lungs, making it even deadlier to the opponent than it normally is. As a side note, any lightning-based magician is capable of performing enhanced versions of any lightning-based spells they have in their arsenal with Red Lightning. However, if the magician has little to no control over their rage, the spells can be very destructive and violent hitting anyone without distinction. If the mgician however has good enough control of the rage they have the spells have the same damage but are more focused and controlled increasing the damage potential even more. A unique feature of the magic is the various secondary effects each user can gain, for example Dark's basic spells can rebound of objects and people several times before detonating or vanishing. Spells * ( , Raikō: Akamikazuchi): The most basic, yet exceedingly powerful, spell in regards to Red Lightning; it is a powerful punch forward with the caster's fist engulfed in crimson lightning. When performing Mercury Fulminate: Red Lightning, while in close range, the user focuses their energies intently, before pulsing the magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they induce the usual fusion of magical energies and eternano; from here, the caster, through their mental commands alone, modifies the conceptional properties of those arcane properties as to transmogrify their very existence into that of electrons, which are a subatomic particle, with a negative elementary electric charge and may move almost at the speed of light. Electrons are known to take part in various fundamental interactions, not limited to but including gravitational, electromagnetic, and weak interactions, constantly generating electricity that powers various appliances such as radios, motors, and many other things. In accordance to their willpower, the caster is able to alter the movements of these electrons in any way that they wish, resulting in the full power of Lightning Magic manifesting as the ability to do anything as long as it involves electricity, presence and flow of electric charge, being a form of energy that comes in positive and negative forms, that occur naturally or is produced; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields, a vector field that shows the direction that a positively charged particle will move; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning which is significantly amplified by the damage sustained by the demonic particles within the caster's body as to manifest an immense quantity of lightning which is textured a blazing scarlet. This crimson lightning, being channeled around their fist, takes the form of a high concentration of electrical energy which seems to envelop their arm in its entirety as the caster shapes the electrons to perfectly outline their hand - the crackling energies released by it resembles around one thousand birds chirping for some based aesthetic- if inexperienced users who don't know how to control the wild scarlet lightning attempt to do so, then Red Lightning is shown to be capable of damaging their hand, causing their skin to peel. Once completely gathered upon one of their fists, the user executes an empowered punch at break-neck speeds that are untraceable to even the keenest of eyes; the quick movement of the wrist produces the force needed, the user's wrist is held with the knuckles facing out on a horizontal axis; striking the opponent with the bottom two knuckles- the fist strikes the heart, and the punch is drastically augmented compared to a normal one-inch punch due to scarlet lightning being infused within the user's fist. At the moment of impact, the muscles of the fist don't tense up until contact, enabling the user to drive the entirety of the scarlet lightning focused upon their hand into their enemy in a blow of exceptional strength, allowing the user to fry the insides of their enemy, resulting in massive internal injuries when delivered upon a flesh and blood victim; not only that, it short-circuits any mechanical-based item, sentient or otherwise, that the attack comes into contact with. Because the user's hand is imbued with massive amounts of lightning, Mercury Fulminate: Red Lightning is capable of blasting a large hole in the enemy's chest upon contact, destroying most of their internal organs and more often than not, killing them instantly (of course). The strike of the scarlet lightning illuminates the surrounding area with its force for kilometers, sending a powerful shockwave across the area and it has the potential to shatter an entire town. The move can also be fired at such a great speed that not even an opponent using High Speed is able to land their strike before the user throws the punch. The sheer force of the attack at full strength is more than enough to send the foe not just across the room or even across the yard — across town. Of course, upon contact with the enemy, the Red Lightning focused upon the user's fist results in a massive explosion which deals overwhelming amount of damage, piercing through any and every defense- if it just doesn't vaporize them outright. While it sounds somewhat complicated, Mercury Fulminate is extremely straightforward, yet it is also exceedingly quick and powerful, capable of killing an unprepared opponent before they even blink. Mercury Fulminate (properly known as ), is a lesser explosive that was originally used to ignite gunpowder in older firearms. Trivia *The character 御 (ミ Mi) in Red Lightning's name is a prefix that indicates non-speaker ownership of the noun that follows, and also indicates an extreme level of respect, generally in regards to relatives or the divine. The following character 雷 (イカズチ Ikazuchi) indicates that Mercury Fulminate: Red Lightning is a homage by Laxus Dreyar to his deceased great-grandfather, Yuri Dreyar, a fellow Lightning Magic user. *This magic was technically featured within the manga, but Per decided to expand on it in order to make it much better; it was also made with help of Yami, whose original Red Lightning served as a basis to the magic. Category:Caster Magic Category:Rare Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Lightning Magic